Will's Confession
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "A letter wouldn't suffice. No, Will had to ride to Redmont, and personally tell Alyss he loved her." Basically my version of what Will does at the end of Book 6. Will/Alyss. Oneshot. R&R. No Flames.


**Warning:**

Spoilers for Book 6.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the character's of Ranger's Apprentice.

**No flames. Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I didn't want to post this as part of my one-shot story; I just felt the need to fill in Will's time at the end of Book 6 after he read's Alyss' letter.

* * *

**|| Will's Confession ||**

**xxx**

* * *

If the guards of Castle Redmont were startled to see the young Ranger Will gallop through their gates, they didn't show it.

It seemed to take a lifetime to unsaddle Tug and make sure his horse was settled in the Castle's Stables. Regardless of the excitement that flowed through him, or the need to see a certain Courier, Tug's needs came first.

The little pony whuffled his thanks, nudging Will heartily as if he knew that it was a strain to take care of Tug over his urge to see Alyss.

Will fondly petted his horse before pelting out of the stable, almost crashing into the stablehand.

As he arrived in Castle Redmont's Hall, he stopped to think about where he was going.

Of course he knew his way around the castle, but honestly, where would Alyss be at that point in time?

Apparently it didn't strike as odd that he was standing motionless in the Redmont Hall to the people who went about their relatively normal business.

He at least knew where to look for Pauline and the Diplomatic Craftmaster was bound to have seen her former apprentice that day.

Will arrived at Halt and Pauline's chambers, although Halt alternated between his cabin and here, and then paused, as if he was unsure whether to knock.

He finally gave up and knocked lightly, rising up and down on the balls of his feet in anxiety.

It was Halt who answered the door.

"Will?" He looked more shocked than he sounded.

But the younger Ranger was less interested in his former mentor's strong display of emotion and more in seeing who else was in the rooms.

"Hi Halt, is Alyss there?" He asked hurriedly.

"What? Why? Don't you have a Fief to look after?" Halt blocked his path, folding his arms and forcing Will to look into his face and answer his question.

"Who's at the door?"

That would be Pauline, which relieved Will, but he still couldn't find a way past Halt.

"Nobody." Halt answered swiftly, but he was pushed out of the way as Pauline appeared, beaming when she saw Will.

"Will, what a surprise!" She exclaimed, enveloping him in a tight hug.

He enjoyed seeing Pauline; however he couldn't dismiss the energy that coursed through his body. He was, literally, exhausted from pushing Tug to ride longer and faster, and to try and make a typical three day ride to Redmont into something shorter, however he felt like he was on air, and desperately wanted to see the young Courier.

The Courier was intuitive, and took one look at his dishevelled hair and slight dark rings around his eyes, wondering what had forced him to race to Redmont looking like this.

"Are you okay Will? Why don't you sit down?" She offered, inviting him through the door, to the displeasure of Halt.

Will shook his head stubbornly. "No, I want to see Alyss, is she around? Do you know where she is?"

Halt rolled his eyes, as if wondering how his former apprentice gauged his priorities, while a small sparkle formed in Pauline's eyes.

"Yes, she's in her room."

"Really? Thanks!" Will turned to leave, but Halt caught his collar, forcing him to stop.

"Will," he said slowly. "You will come back after, and explain this to me."

He nodded cautiously, swallowing at the familiar raised eyebrow.

"Right, you can go."

Will noted he could only go when Halt had mercifully released the collar of his cloak, and when he did, he was gone in seconds.

* * *

Unlike when he stood at Halt and Pauline's chambers, Will had no hesitation in knocking on Alyss' door.

When she opened the door, she looked stunned with the sight of him, whether from his appearance or the fact that he was _there_ at her door.

But Will merely smiled broadly, stepping forward to embrace her.

"Will-," She began, but he cut her off.

"I got your letter." He explained, pulling away.

"Oh?" A small blush crept to her cheeks. It thrilled him, considering how poised and composed she usually was.

"A letter in response would have sufficed." Alyss told him shyly.

He shook his head.

"No, I had to come in person, to tell you the truth."

"And what is that?"

"What you dreamt was true, all of it."

Will smiled, taking her hands in his.

Alyss felt very self conscious all of a sudden, unable to quell the colour that rose to her usually pale skin. She felt nervous and excited all at once.

"You rode three days straight, to come here and tell me that?" Alyss sounded amused, smiling genuinely.

He gave her hands a squeeze, shrugging.

"Well, not only that."

Her heartbeat quickened as he leant forward and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I came here to tell you, that I love you too." Will admitted, feeling like his own face was on fire.

It didn't matter; he was there to speak his mind and heart.

"And that even though I said it to try and break the mesmerisation, I meant it." He took a deep breath.

"I really love you Alyss."

Will pulled her closer, regardless that she was slightly taller than him.

Alyss felt the urge to cry and laugh at the same time. But she did neither, she smiled, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

Will pulled out his mandola, raising an eyebrow at her. She laughed and took his hand, taking him inside her room.

* * *

Later, after Will had experienced some embarrassment as he had explained his sudden appearance to Halt and Pauline, he found himself in Alyss' room.

He ran his fingers through her long, golden hair, admiring its feather-like touch.

"Do you think a letter would have cut it?" He asked her quietly.

She turned to give him a look that spoke volumes.

Will grinned and reached to pick up his instrument.

Alyss settled herself so she was snuggled in his lap and listened as he played his mandola.

Even while he made mistakes here and there; she smiled, because it was for her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Are you proud of me? I used double quotations.

- Mae.


End file.
